


Bang

by AmeliaStark



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaStark/pseuds/AmeliaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lone Wanderer wants Amata to finish what she started after The Wanderer shoots The Overseer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

It was a heart stopping moment, Menolly opened the door and shot the two men, freeing her friend, but risking their friendship.

The Wanderer walked over to the Overseers body and plucked the key from his pocket, then turned to Amata.

She was crying, crying and yelling at her. "You did this! This is all your fault!"

Menolly sucked in a pained breath, the bloodspattered down her body made her heart race, but seeing Amata cry made her heart break.

"You're right, Amata." Her voice was calm, and her smile gentle as she offered Amata the gun.

"You gave me this and I did this. I ruined everything and I'm truly sorry. Make this right. Fair exchange." Her smile widened slightly as Amata slowly took the gun, hands shaking.

"Finish this Amata. Please. I don't want to go out there, you know this."

Amata's voice shook as she spoke. "Menolly, I don't want to- not you no I can't-"

"Amata, please. I'm begging you." She reached out, guiding the gun in Amata's hands to her head.

"You're going to make a great Overseer Amata." Menolly's smile changed into a reassuring one to the girl she loved.

Amata's finger slowly covered the trigger. "Shoot true." The Lone Wanderer whispered.

It was another moment until Amata's finger started to tighten on the trigger.

"I love you, Amata."

 

_Bang_


End file.
